Is It Really So Bad To Love a Werewolf?
by heartslovers
Summary: Remus Lupin at school finally finds a girlfriend, but will his secret ruin everything? And(flashforeward) what happens if Sirius comes back after Remus is dead? Some OotP Spoilers; Chapters are short. Chapter 5 is up and what a rockin' mini-chapter it is
1. The Death Eaters Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related works of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, Bloomsbury-whatever. I put this here so I don't get sued, not to give you readers more to look at.  
  
Cheers, ~Lord Voldemort's Heir~ A/N: I'm not very descriptive, I don't think so anyway, so please bear with me, there's a grizzly behind me and he's kind of intimidating lol. Why are you all throwing tomatoes at me? You didn't even start reading the fic! Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm going to need A LOT of help! If you're confused, or if I make any mistakes, even caPitiLiZation or punctuatio'n, especially speling, tell me and I'll improve. (Or die trying)  
  
Is it Really So Bad to Love a Werewolf?  
  
Chapter 1: The Death Eater's Meeting  
  
A group of cloaked, hooded figures stood shadowed in a circle surrounding one, also cloaked, tall, evil-looking man.  
  
"It has been done, my lord," said a cold voice full of malice. The pale gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy were just visible from underneath his dark hood.  
  
"Have you found out the contents of the prophecy then, Malfoy?" a cruel, high-pitched sort of voice asked from the man in the center of the circle. Lucius Malfoy glanced over at the woman standing next to him, who was staring at the ground. Lucius stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, my lord," he answered and turned his head around to glance at the woman again, now trying to stifle a sob.  
  
"The prophecy then,."  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES.. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT.AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.."  
  
"How do you know that he is not lying?" came the girlish voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"How would Malfoy know the prophecy without fighting Potter or-" Lestrange faltered. "-or Him,"  
  
"Him?" Malfoy asked Lestrange  
  
"Dumbledore," Bellatrix whispered in what could only be a tone of hatred. Some of the surrounding Death Eaters who heard her let out low hisses of fury.  
  
"True, true," the Dark Lord said, thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange's reply. "How did you find out the prophecy, Lucius? Tell me.,"  
  
"Lupin," Malfoy said, trying to explain. "Of course Potter would turn to him after the Animagus, Black fell through the veil in the archway back in the Department of Mysteries two months ago. You remember, my lord?"  
  
"Yes, I remember, how could I not remember?" sneered the Dark Lord. "Get to the point, Lucius!"  
  
"Y-yes my lord. Potter told Lupin the prophecy, through a Ppensieve that Lupin owned. It wasn't too difficult to catch Lupin off guard, he wasn't expecting an attack.," Lucius answered. "Also, of course, Carrington is a master of stealth," he added hoping what he said might cheer the crying woman. It didn't, and Malfoy returned his eye contact to the Dark Lord. "We captured him and took him to my estate, where we used the Cruciatius Curse on him until he cracked. It didn't take long, couldn't have been eas-"  
  
"You're boasting Lucius," Lord Voldemort interrupted coldly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, my lord, won't happen again. I-"  
  
"It had better not!"  
  
"My apologies. I was only-"  
  
"Hurry up Lucius!" Lord Voldemort rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of-of course, my lord. We killed Lupin immediately afterward, we couldn't use a memory charm, Moody would have been able to break it. So we had to kill him.," Malfoy finished rather weakly.  
  
"Very well, Lucius. I am Pleased." Malfoy retreated and the woman standing next to him let out a whimper that gave everyone a start.  
  
"Remus.."  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one, I said the chapters were short, and I meant it too. But, hey, it was class time well wasted ^_^ Remus Lupin fans, I killed off Lupin, but don't kill me, not yet anyway. I've got more plans, obviously. This fic is about Remus, not just someone remembering him. Oh, and also, I'm adding a character of my own doing to the story. Most of this is in her opinion, if it's in Remus's then I'll tell you in the note at the top of the page so you don't get confused. I also need some suggestions so, Remus fans, this is where you all come in. Umm.let's see. I'm a very hard self-critic and I think I don't write well so feel free to contradict me. Oh yeah, and one more thing, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I won't update until I get at least 5-7 reviews with at least 2 suggestions (see, I'm not too picky) and don't review more than twice (one comment, one suggestion), and if you put yourself under two different names believe me, I'll know. Oh, and sorry about the paragraph spacing. If anyone knows how to fix it, please e-mail me, or, better yet, I.M. me if you have the chance. 


	2. The Almost Private Compartment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related works of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, or Bloomsbury-whatever. I put this here so I don't get sued, not to give you readers more to look at. However, I do own Kate so I did something, at least,Cheers,

~Lord Voldemort's Heir~

A/N: I'm not very descriptive, I don't think so anyway, so please bear with me, there's a grizzly behind me and he's kind of intimidating lol. Why are you all throwing tomatoes at me? You didn't even start reading the fic! Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm going to need A LOT of help! If you're confused, or if I make any mistakes, even caPitiLiZation or punctuatio'n, especially speling, tell me and I'll improve. (Or die trying)

**** ****

Chapter 2: The Almost-Private Compartment

"Did you see Potter?"

"He is _so_ cute,"

"Oh,puh-_leeze._ Who are you trying to kid?"

"You're only upset because he won't go out with you,"

"What!?!?"

Kate at last found an empty train compartment, second to 

the back of the _Hogwarts Express,_ and sat down relieved, for

once, that nobody had stopped to talk to her. She was already 

exhausted from the long trip from Bulgaria to London, and this 

trip right afterward was, for every reason, no help at all. Now 

she didn't know anyone. She read that Hogwarts was 

completely different from where she went before. Back at her 

old school, she had so many friends and was the envy of 

everyone in her year. _Maybe Professor Sturm was right. _She 

thought of what her old headmaster had said of her. _Maybe I _

am _an attention-seeking prat._

Kate heard a group of students coming toward her 

compartment. She shrank back into the far corner wishing, hoping, 

that they wouldn't come in with her, so she would be alone, for a 

change. Kate let out a sigh of relief as they passed by. _They must _

have gone into the last compartment. Probably nobody else wanted 

it. Then the compartment door slid open. Four boys of around fifth 

year walked into the compartment laughing amongst themselves. A

small group of girls walked past, giggling about one of the boys 

("Go ahead, ask him out,")

"James, there's someone here already," squeaked a small 

blond boy.

"So?" said a tall, muscular boy, clearly the leader of the 

group. _That must be James,_ Kate thought.

"So, Prongs, you can't just barge in like that, you have to _ask_

first." Another tall boy objected. He had black, neck-length hair and 

was less muscular than James. _Not to mention a lot less arrogant. _

But, hey, wasn't that me last year? Was I really that bad?

"But," The other black-haired boy shot James a warning look.

"Aaw, okay," He went over to Kate. "Umm, hello. We, my friends 

and I, were wondering if we could sit here. Everywhere else is full up."

"Oh," Kate said, a bit offended. "Okay, I'll just find 

somewhere else," She turned to leave. "You can have this 

compartment to yourselves,"

"No, wait!" called the fourth boy, who was thin and pale, and 

looked as if he had just recently got over being sick. "We didn't 

mean to intrude. You can stay,"

"Yeah," said James. "Remus won't bite, normally," Remus 

smiled weakly.

"Don't mind them. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way,"

"And I'm James Potter," said the arrogant, messy-haired boy.

"Sirius Black," said the boy with the neck-length black hair. 

"And this shrimp here is Peter Pettigrew," Kate didn't think it was 

too fair of this Sirius Black to call Pettigrew shrimpy, even though 

he was smaller than the other three. She was just about to voice this 

before-

"Who are you anyway?" Remus asked.

"Kate," she replied. "Kate Carrington,"

"Good to meet to, Kate,"

"Thanks, you too," 

*********************************************************

"Hey, James,"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Where'd you get that Quidditch set?"

"Oh, that? I bought it in Diagon Alley when I was getting my 

school supplies,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, catch," He replied, throwing Kate a Quaffle from 

the crate. "Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"Well, my brothers made me keep for them," she said,

throwing him back the bright red ball.

"Really?" Sirius inquired. "Are you any good?"

"Well…,I guess so. I mean, there have probably been better. 

Why?"

"Last year's keeper was a seventh year, and he graduated. So 

we need a new one," James explained. "You are in Griffindor, 

right?"

"Griffindor?"

"Yeah, Griffindor house,"

"Oh, I…umm,"

"Yes?" Peter urged.

"If you're in Hufflepuff, you can tell us, we won't laugh,"

said Remus.

"Hufflepuff?" She let out a little snort of laughter at the way 

the name sounded.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin, right James?" Sirius said.

James nodded.

"Slytherin?"

"Aaw, come on," said James. "Just tell us what house you're 

in and get this over with," 

"Uh, James,"

"Yes?"

"I'm not in any house,"

"Not in any house?" Peter piped up.

"But that must mean-" Sirius blurted out.

"I'm a transfer," Kate explained. "From Durmstrang,"

A/N: Now do you see why I combined the two together? I said they were short, but nope, you wouldn't believe me. Yeah, my longest chapter yet (*wild applause*) Read and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Can I say it enough? Oh, and who wants to see James totally flip out? 


	3. Snape and the Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related works of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, or Bloomsbury-whatever. I put this here so I don't get sued, not to give you readers more to look at.  
Cheers,  
~Lord Voldemort's Heir~ A/N: I'm not very descriptive, I don't think so anyway, so please bear with me, there's a grizzly behind me and he's kind of intimidating lol. Why are you all throwing tomatoes at me? You didn't even start reading the fic! Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm going to need A LOT of help! If you're confused, or if I make any mistakes, even caPitiLiZation or punctuatio'n, especially speling, tell me and I'll improve. (Or die trying) I update when I'm bored, which is quite often, because I write when I'm bored(again, quite often).  
  
Chapter 3: Snape and the Sorting  
  
"You're from Durmstrang?!" James howled.  
  
"Prongs, calm down!"  
  
"Sirius, you don't understand, do you?"  
  
"James, they're not all bad, you know,"  
  
"What do you know about it, Remus?"  
  
"It's not like that! Please listen to me. I'm not like-"  
  
"Just shut up! Shut up and get out of here!" Kate ran out of  
  
the compartment with James trying to chase after her, being  
  
restrained by Remus, Sirius, and Peter. It had been going so well  
  
with them. What had happened?  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"S-sorry," she looked up at the greasy-haired, hook-nosed  
  
boy she had just collided with.  
  
"Yeah, well you'd better be," the bow drawled.  
  
"Kate!" it was Sirius. "Wait up, James didn't mean-" he  
  
stopped dead in his tracks. "Snivellus, what are you doing to  
  
her?"  
  
"Sirius, he's not doing anything to me,"  
  
Yeah, mouth-almighty," Severus Snape sneered back at  
  
Sirius. "I've got the same right as you do to walk," Sirius was  
  
still glaring at Snape.  
  
"Kate, just come back, James is really sorry," Kate looked  
  
at him apprehensively. "Well, no, he's not. But he's calmed  
  
down,"  
  
"Sirius, just leave me alone,"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Believe it or not, Black," sneered Snape. "You're not in  
  
charge of everyone. She doesn't have to come with you if she  
  
doesn't want to,"  
  
"Just go back with your friends,"  
  
"But, Kate,"  
  
"Just go," Sirius looked hurt as he went back to the  
  
compartment with Remus and the others were. But then, he  
  
deserved it for what they did to her.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered to Snape.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied. A quizzical look crossed Snape's  
  
face. "What were you doing with the Potter gang anyway?"  
  
"The Potter gang?"  
  
"Yeah," Snape said. "Those freaks Lupin, Black, Potter and  
  
Pettigrew. They're not your friends, are they?" Snape scowled  
  
"Not really, they just came into the compartment because  
  
everywhere else was full up,"  
  
"So you were there first?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't like them much, do you?  
  
"Not at all,"  
  
"Why not?" Snape muttered something that sounded oddly  
  
like "take off" and "pants."  
  
"What was that, uh."  
  
"Severus,"  
  
"What was that, Severus?"  
  
"Uh, Potter's a great bullying git. That's why I don't like  
  
them. That Sirius Black is too. You'd better watch out, don't  
  
cross paths with them," Something suddenly clicked into place in  
  
Snape's head. "Hey, my compartment's not completely full. Do  
  
you want to sit with us?"  
  
"Sure, it's not like I have a seat anymore,"  
  
Kate followed Snape to his compartment on the other end of  
  
the train. Clearly, he had either been to the lavatory or to meet  
  
someone else in the last compartment. Or maybe he was trying  
  
to see what James ant the others were up to.  
  
"Here we are," Snape stopped in front of one of the  
  
compartments. "I, er, didn't get your name,"  
  
"Kate Carrington," Snape slid open the compartment door  
  
and they both entered. Three boys and a girl were seated talking  
  
to each other. They stopped as soon as they saw Snape enter with  
  
Kate.  
  
"Hey Severus, is this your girlfriend?" called out one of  
  
the boys. Everyone snickered except for Kate and Snape.  
  
"Guys," Snape began. "This is Kate Carrington. She is not  
  
my girlfriend. Kate, this is Thomas Lestrange," One of the boys  
  
waved.  
  
"Evan Rosier," said another.  
  
"Jan Avery," said the third.  
  
"Bellatrix Black," said the girl.  
  
"Wait a minute," Kate said to Bellatrix. "Are you related  
  
to-"  
"Sirius? Yeah, we're cousins,"  
  
"So you're in Griffindor then?" Everyone just stared at her  
  
blankly.  
  
"The Black family is very well respected," she said. "All of  
  
us have been in Slytherin, except Sirius. He's the, er, defective  
  
wand in the pile," She scowled. "As far as I'm concerned, he's  
  
not family,"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything,"  
  
"Yeah, just don't do it again, okay?"  
  
"So where are you from anyway?" Tom Lestrange asked,  
  
trying to break the tension." I've never seen you around, you're  
  
a transfer, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Kate said. "From Durmstrang," Everyone gaped at  
  
her.  
"You went to Durmstrang?" Evan said. "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't like it much though,"  
  
"You didn't like the school for the Dark Arts?!" Jan Avery  
  
burst out. "How could you not!?!"  
  
"No, don't get me wrong. I loved the Dark Arts stuff. I just  
  
didn't like the Headmaster, Professor Sturm. He hated me,"  
  
"So you're going to get sorted then, I guess?" Severus  
  
asked.  
"I suppose so," Kate answered. "Er, how do you get  
  
sorted?"  
  
"You put on this ancient hat and it searches you brain and  
  
tells you what house you're in," Evan said lazily. Tom and  
  
Bellatrix were slowly leaning into each other.  
  
"Searches your."  
  
"Your brain, yeah. Tom, if you're going to snog Bellatrix,  
  
do it somewhere where we can't see it," Black and Lestrange  
  
scowled but didn't go anywhere. Jan looked out the window.  
  
"We'll be at Hogwarts soon," he told them all.  
  
"Good," said Tom.  
  
"Why?" asked Avery. "So you can go snog-"  
  
"Fernunculus!" His curse hit Avery in between his eyes and  
  
angry red boils sprouted up all over is face.  
  
"What did you that for!?!" he howled and covered his face,  
  
desperately trying to hide the now egg-sized boils, some of  
  
which were already rupturing.  
  
"Gee, Jan. You'd better go straight to Madam Pomfrey when  
  
we get to school,"  
  
"Yeah. Kate, good luck at the Sorting. Hope you're in  
  
Slytherin," _______________________________________________________  
A/N: Well that's a new record! I actually didn't have to combine two chapters to make it longer. My mom calls me mouth-almighty a lot, so I thought I should put it in there. Okay, I haven't decided what house Kate's going to be in yet. So review with the name of the house she should be in. Slytherin, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, or, hey, even Hufflepuff! I need all the ides I can get, so those are so welcome in your review too. I know that it's kind of going slow so I NEED your ideas to make it go faster. Bottom Line: _________________  
  
__________________  
  
__________________  
  
___________________  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Oh, I don't know if Evan Rosier is in the Harry Potter books, I just read his name in another fanfic. If you know if its Rowling's or somebody else's, tell me, okay? 


	4. Griffindor or Slytherin?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related works of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, or Bloomsbury-whatever. I put this here so I don't get sued, not to give you readers more to look at.  
Cheers,  
~Lord Voldemort's Heir~ A/N: I'm not very descriptive, I don't think so anyway, so please bear with me, there's a grizzly behind me and he's kind of intimidating lol. Why are you all throwing tomatoes at me? You didn't even start reading the fic! Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm going to need A LOT of help! If you're confused, or if I make any mistakes, even caPitiLiZation or punctuatio'n, especially speling, tell me and I'll improve. (Or die trying) And, yes, the Chapter Title is lame, I know.  
  
Chapter 4: Griffindor or Slytherin?  
  
(A/N(yeah, another one): I'm not going to put the trip across the lake to Hogwarts because I just don't want to. I think that would make the chapter boring because it would be almost exactly like in the 1st Harry Potter book. Read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Pages 111 - 113 and the top paragraph of 114. Just imagine Kate, age 15, going across the lake with a bunch of first-years. However, Dumbledore opens the door instead of McGonagall. I don't know why, I just wanted it that way)  
  
"Miss Carrington," a tall, thin, strict-looking woman said,  
  
taking Kate aside. "I am Professor McGonagall. Come with  
  
me please," Kate followed McGonagall halfway down a long  
  
corridor, the Sorting Hat beginning its song. "Now," said  
  
Professor McGonagall. "In a moment you will be sorted into  
  
one of the four Hogwarts Houses. They are-"  
  
"I know," Kate interrupted. "Potter and his friends told  
  
me,"  
  
"Well then," she said approvingly. "You know all there is  
  
to know about the Houses?"  
  
"Yes, Professor,"  
  
Kate and McGonagall went back into the Great Hall. Kate  
  
stood in the group of first-years, waiting to be sorted.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and stepped over to a stool on which a  
  
tattered wizard's hat sat. He opened a large scroll and began  
  
reading off names.  
  
"Armstrong, Patrick!" he called. An eleven-year-old boy  
  
walked over to the stool, rather nervously, sat down, and  
  
Dumbledore placed the hat on top of the boy's head. It seemed to  
  
be thinking before it cried out  
  
"Griffindor!" Patrick Armstrong stood up and jogged over  
  
to one of the far tables, where Kate could see James, Peter,  
  
Remus, and Sirius cheering the small boy as he sat down beside a  
  
fifth-year, red-haired girl, who was seated next to James Potter.  
  
"Brown, Alexis!" A small brunette girl leaped up, ran over  
  
to the stool, and plopped the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted. Alexis skipped over to the  
  
Hufflepuff table, but had to run back to Dumbledore amid fits of  
  
laughter after she realized she still had the hat in her hand, to  
  
give it to Brown, Stephanie, her sister.  
  
"Mudblood if there ever was one," Kate heard Bellatrix  
  
whisper to Tom Lestrange. Tom nodded back. Stephanie was also  
  
put into Hufflepuff, and then  
  
"Carrington, Katherine!" Kate forced down a large lump in  
  
her throat, walked over to the stool, and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore put the hat on her head.  
  
"Ah, from Durmstrang, are you?" the hat said to her "But  
  
you're not quite like the Slytherins. A little bit, yes, but,  
  
no, not Slytherin. Where should I put you? I think you'd do  
  
well in GRIFFINDOR!" Kate removed the Sorting Hat from  
  
her head and walked to the Griffindor table. As she walked,  
  
Kate could see Snape and his friends staring and mouthing  
  
wordlessly at her. Clearly they had expected her to be in  
  
Slytherin. Kate sat in between Remus and Sirius, across  
  
from Peter and James.  
  
"Glad you're in Griffindor," Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, knew you would be, though," Remus added.  
  
"Good to have you," said Sirius. "James, you owe me three  
  
Galleons. Pay up,"  
  
"James?" Remus urged.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," James said unenthusiastically. "Yeah,  
  
good to have you," he mumbled.  
  
"Come on Potter," the red-haired girl said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey," she said to Kate. "My name's Lily Evans," Kate  
  
turned back to the Sorting, where Hawkins, Gabrielle,  
  
another fifth-year transfer, was put into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Grace, Kevin!"  
  
"Griffindor!"  
  
"Jarnot, Robert!" Dumbledore called. The hat took a long  
  
time before finally deciding to place him in Griffindor. The  
  
small boy sat next to Patrick Armstrong, looking as if he  
  
would rather be anywhere but inside a magical school.  
  
"Lane, Samantha!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Pahl, Jennifer!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Peterson, Chelsea!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Stevens, Skye!"  
  
"Slytherin!" Kate looked over at the Slytherin table where  
  
Snape and his friends were cheering. Kate watched as  
  
Dumbledore rattled off various other names such as  
  
"Thomas, Richard," who was sorted into Ravenclaw and  
  
"Webster, Abby," who sat next to Kate and her fifth-year  
  
sister, Hannah, at the Griffindor table.  
  
"This concludes the Sorting," Dumbledore said. "Let the  
  
feast begin!"  
  
A/N: Wow, that one took a long time to update! Thanks to all my friends who let me put their names in this. Jen, I put you in Huffepuff for a reason. Take a hint. Kev, couldn't resist putting you in there. Gramps, had to use you just to stick you in something you don't like (you magic hater.grrr.). Everyone else-I couldn't think of many names on my own. So thank you if you gave me consent to use your name. If not, well, don't kill me, I've got too much to do without dying on my To Do List.  
  
Ok. You've read, so now (drum roll please) *drum roll sounds* Hey, that was way cool. REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! Lets see, what do I need from you all this time? Oh, yeah; that's right. What should Voldemort's name be before he emerged as a killer? And I don't mean Tom Riddle; something that wouldn't sound too evil, but not giving away his identity. What am I forgetting?.... That's right..And I need more than one Weasley, I mean measly, idea to get my 6th Harry Potter book fic thing started. Otherwise *cringes* it's gonna be crappy, to put it very politely. Thanks to Kev for that one decent idea you had. I know it was difficult to think of something sane. You should practice once in a while. ^_~ REVIEW WITH AN IDEA, WILL YOU? PRETTY PLEASE?????? 


	5. She Was On All Of Their Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related works of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, or Bloomsbury-whatever. I put this here so I don't get sued, not to give you readers more to look at. I DO own Kate, so I did something. And I don't own Ashadu; he's Jigon's idea for Voldemort's alias.Cheers,

~Lord Voldemort's Heir~

A/N: I'm not very descriptive, I don't think so anyway, so please bear with me, there's a grizzly behind me and he's kind of intimidating lol. Why are you all throwing tomatoes at me? You didn't even start reading the fic! Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm going to need A LOT of help! If you're confused, or if I make any mistakes, even caPitiLiZation or punctuatio'n, especially speling, tell me and I'll improve. (Or die trying) 

**Chapter 5: She Was On All of Their Minds**

A/N #2: This is kind of a mini-chapter. One of those in-betweens, if you will. Deal with it, k?

A/N #3: Points of view for this chapter are as follows:

Sirius Black Severus Snape Hmmm…I guess it's the Griffindor's POV. It could be Remus's, you really can't tell.

*******************

There's no point in denying it. Sirius thought to himself. _ You like her, and you know it. You can tell her. _ Kate was the only thing on Sirius's mind. He couldn't ignore it anymore. He couldn't say that they were 'just friends'. She seemed so real to him; _they_ seemed so real to him. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt about her? He'd never felt so confused and (could it be possible?)…afraid.

__

*******************

"Hey, Severus, Jan! Come here!" Tom Lestrange yelled across the Slytherin 

Common Room. "Look what Bella and I found in the Daily Prophet!" Snape and Jan Avery looked at the short article in the _Prophet_. 

****

New Anti-Muggle Order in Magical Community

A wizard fashioning himself as Ashadu is the leader of a new, Anti-Muggle wizarding order. This order, called S.P.A.M., short for Society for the Prevention of Antagonizing Muggles, is for the promotion of wizarding blood throughout the country. Minister of Magic Dominic Muldoon supports this stand for the magical community against Muggle antagonists but advises S.P.A.M. and the rest of the wizarding community in Britain to "not get too carried away."

There was a brief silence among the group.

"So?" Tom asked.

"So, what?" Snape replied.

"So, are you guys going to look into this new order?"

" I don't know," Snape said. "How 'bout you, Jan?"

"I think I'd look into it," Jan said.

"It'd be great to get at that Evans Mudblood." Bellatrix added.

"Yeah," Severus said finally. "Yeah, you're right. I'll take a shot at it."

"Great!" Tom said. "Then we're all in?"

"All except Kate." Severus said. "I wonder if she'd like to join."

__

*******************

Remus, James, and Peter sat in the Griffindor Common Room doing their weekend Transfiguration, Potions, and Muggle Studies homework. Remus sighed.

"Looks like McGonagall really loaded you down, Remus." James said. "I guess it's because, er," He paused. "Because you're feeling off-color." He said quickly to cover up his uneasiness for talking about Remus's reason for not making classes.

"Yeah, but you guys make all the work worth it." Remus said. "Did you finish that Potions essay yet?"

"No, I'm working on it. Sablye wants us to do a four-foot essay on the bezoar. The bezoar! As it we didn't do that in first year!" James complained. Lily Evans came down the stairs into the Common Room from the girls' dormitories. 

"I just don't get this Muggle Studies stuff. I might just drop it." Peter whined.

"Here," Lily said to him. "Let me help you." As Lily and Peter worked on the Muggle Studies, James and Remus went upstairs to the boys' dormitory. 

"James, we need to talk."

"Sure Moony. What about?"

"About Kate," 


End file.
